ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimatrix
The Ultimatrix is the device that the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien centers around. Ben uses it to replace the Omnitrix, Which he self-destructed in his past battle with Vilgax. History Originally created by Azmuth as Omnitrix's successor, its power core was unstable and put the device in storage of high security. The Galvan Albedo, that was one of the assistants Azmuth had before he tried to create his own Omnitrix and accidentally locked himself in Ben's human form (although a copy that is photo-negative), stole the machine and was able to stabilize it. Having allied himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could turn back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After easily defeating Ben as Ultimate Humungosaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to remove the Omnitrix. Vilgax betrayed Albedo, however, using his Omnitrix to defeat Albedo by turning his army into thousands of Humongosaurs. Later Ben activated the Omnitrix self destruction mechanism to remove it but Vilgax refused thinking he was bluffing. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix through the same method. Using Ultimate Swampfire, Ben defeated Vilgax and then managed to escape the ship with the others. Description The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, doesn't resemble a wristwatch. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a glove-like band extending up to half of the wearer's arm. When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the device returned to its original green color. The selection interface is identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect the mode of Ultimatrix. Modes *'Green - Active Mode:' The default Ultimatrix mode, when the alien selection interface can be used. *'Red - S.D.M. Modality: '''When the Ultimatrix was set to S.D.M. (Self-Destruct Mode). Ben activated this mode with voice commands in order to force Albedo to remove the Ultimatrix. According to Ben, the destruction of the instrument only to destroy the universe if recovery was allowed to build for several days. This mode also has a timer, which is also in tune with voice commands. *'Yellow - Capture Mode: 'When the foreign DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix closes the main features (probably becuase the the capabilties of the alien is unknown therefore no one knows what it could do such as take the ultimatrix some how ) until the foreign DNA is scanned. Features *As with the original Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix functions as a wireless receiver for Codon Stream. The Ultimatrix rewrites the DNA carrier on a quantum level, and creates mass energy (and vice versa) as needed. *As with the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix has a selection interface that uses green (red with Albedo) three-dimensional holograms of the alien selected. *The Ultimatrix can be relased by turning the dial to the right position. *The Ultimatrix is linked to the voice and DNA of Ben, and responds to voice commands as the Omnitrix did. **Disentangling the Omnitrix: Command code: 000 Release Coupling - 0 **Omnitrix Self Destruct in 30 Seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 **Self Destruct Cancelation: Abort Self Destruct, Code 10 *The Ultimatrix has the ability to "evolve" any of the original Omnitrix (and possibly new Ultimatrix) aliens into more powerful forms, granting new powers and abilities. This is activated by pressing the faceplate Ultimatrix, causing four gray spikes to grow, then the alien is "evolved" in its ultimate form. So far, six have been seen. This feature was not made by Azmuth, but was added by Albedo. *In order for the user to turn back into his normal form (Human for Ben), the user has to turn the Ultimatrix button on to the quarter position and then tap on it. *The Ultimatrix has a universal translator (translates foreign languages and writing the language of the user), like the Omnitrix. *The Ultimatrix also has a master control, which is yet to be activated (Confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie). *The Ultimatrix always goes into capture mode when there is a DNA sample that it doesn't recognize within its proximity. *There are probably many ways of taking the Ultimatrix off your wrist, 2 of them are seen in the series. The first one is via voice command (Used by Ben) and the second one is by pressing the black button next to the dial (Used by Albedo.) Ben knows so far 2 more other ways of removing it and confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie we will see one later in the series this year. Aliens Accessable Aliens: 40 (excluding the ultimate forms). *Alien X *Ampfibian (DNA obtained from alien itself) *Armodrillo (DNA obtained from alien itself) *Articguana *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Benwolf *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt **Ultimate Cannonbolt *Chromastone *Diamondhead *Ditto *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Fourarms *Ghostfreak *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humongousaur **Ultimate Humongousaur *Jetray *Lodestar *Nanomech *NRG (DNA obtained from alien itself) *Rath *Ripjaws *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Spitter *Stinkfly *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Terraspin (DNA obtained from the alien itself) *Upchuck *Upgrade *Water Hazard (DNA obtained from Bivalvan) *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Trivia *The Ultimatrix was synchronized with the Omnitrix, to avoid the loss of previously released aliens. *It seems that the Ultimatrix does not need recharging between uses. *Since the Ultimatrix was an unfinished prototype, Azmuth may be developing a more advanced Ultimatrix. *It has the same commands with the Omnitrix. *Being unfinished, the Ultimatrix lacks some features of the original Omnitrix, possibly its abilities to repair genetic damage and revive species from its database. *Note that in an Ultimate Alien commercial, the Ultimatrix has access to all the aliens Ben has access to before. This is possible because it is synced to the Omnitrix (formerly) and the Codon Stream. *As of ''Fame the Ultimatrix has 1,000,906 samples because of the addition of Nanomech and Water Hazard and the return of Ghostfreak. *Since it has most sentient species, the Ultimatrix can probably turn into most of the alien villians in the series. *There is a theory that only if you are a senior alien like Azmuth or have Anodite heritage you cannot be taken over by the Ultimate Transformation. *All the Omnitrix symbols are moved (Fourarms and Wildmutt from shoulder, Ditto and Cannonbolt from head to center, etc...) to the center of the aliens body. *It is hinted that Ben doesn't like to evolve his aliens into their Ultimate forms as stated in Fame when scaring-off the reporters. *The Ultimatrix has the DNA of the aliens stored normally because it hasn't been tampered with. For instance, Ghostfreak has his skin because Zs'Skayr never ripped the skin off him in the Ultimatrix. Similarly, Chromastone is unlocked because Vilgax never smashed the Ultimatrix Chromastone. *Because the 'evolution' capability is a feature added on by Albedo himself, the true ability that makes the Ultimatrix greater than the Omnitrix is still unknown. *when albedo stole the ultimatrix in the final battle all the aliens were locked exept the alien force aliens but in ultimate alien ben got all of the other aliens. Category:Artifacts Category:Alien Tech Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Co-Creators